L'amour ne se commande pas
by yami ni hikari
Summary: Enfin la guerre terminée, bien des choses ont changé, mais Heero et Duo n'ont pas encore le droit de s'aimer.


**Base** : Gundam Wing  
  
**Genre** : yaoi, POV de Duo  
  
**Couple** : 1+2, 3+4+3 et 5+Sally  
  
**Notes** : les persos ne sont pas à moi snif.  
  
Bonne lecture ^_________^

  
**L'amour ne se commande pas**  
  
Par Cora

  
Je m'appelle Duo Maxwell, j'ai 16 ans. J'ai de longs cheveux reliés en une natte et des yeux de couleur améthyste. Cela fait un an que la guerre est finie et que nous vivons enfin en paix.  
  
Quatre et Trowa se sont mis ensemble après notre victoire, Wufei est parti avec Sally après lui avoir parlé de ses sentiments. Moi, malheureusement, je n'ai jamais rien dit de mes sentiments envers Heero. La raison pour laquelle je ne lui ai jamais rien dit, c'est que je n'ai pas envie qu'il meurt comme les autres, je ne  supporterais pas de le perdre. Et puis de toute façon comme je l'ai toujours dis, c'est le soldat parfait, il n'a pas de sentiments. Mais je l'aime tellement que je donnerais ma vie pour lui.  
  
Je sais qu'il habite sur terre mais je ne sais pas où. Le professeur J m'a bien fait comprendre que je ne devais plus l'approcher. La douleur que j'ai ressentie en voyant des images de l'enfance de Hee-chan, j'ai vu tant de souffrance et de pitié dans son regard que j'avais mal pour lui et que j'aurais tout fait pour être à sa place. J m'a dit que si j'approchais encore de son soldat, tout recommencerait et comme je n'ai pas envie qu'Heero souffre, surtout à cause de moi, j'ai promis que plus jamais je n'essaierais de le voir.  
  
Je me suis installé avec Hilde en Floride après la guerre. Je ne pouvais plus rester sur L2, j'avais toujours l'impression que quelque chose allait me tomber dessus. Et puis il y avait le risque qu'Hee-chan vienne me rejoindre là-bas et je ne voulais pas risquer de lui causer des problèmes. Je sais, fuir n'est pas la solution, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Voir Heero me faisait perdre la tête, et j'avais du mal à lui résister. Alors je suis parti sur Terre. Miami a toujours été une ville attirante à mes yeux.  
  
A présent je travaille comme mécanicien dans un garage automobile avec Hilde. Qui aurait cru que cette satanée allemande puisse ouvrir un garage et faire de moi son petit mécano ? J'enrage quand j'y repense. Notre garage se trouve en plein centre ville près de l'aéroport et notre maison se trouve à côté. Parfois je me dis que d'habiter proche de ces champs d'avion n'est pas une bonne idée, se reposer quand des avions passent et repassent n'est pas évident.  
  
Je suis dans mon lit et j'essaie en vain de dormir, j'ai mal au crâne aujourd'hui.  
  
« Duo ? »  
  
Je sursaute et me retourne vers la voix. C'est Hilde.  
  
« Ca va Duo ? »  
  
« Oui ça va. »  
  
« Tu devrais sortir un peu, ça te fera beaucoup de bien. »  
  
« Tu as raison, je vais aller un peu me balader. » Je lui fais un sourire.  
  
« Je te reconnais enfin. »  
  
Je sors de la maison et je vais dans le parc qui n'est pas très loin. Je m'assois sur un banc qui est devant un lac. Quelques heures plus tard, je sens une pression sur mon épaule et je me retourne vivement et là je vois des yeux d'un bleu profond. Ce sont les yeux de…  
  
« Bonjour Duo. »  
  
« Heero ? » Puis c'est le noir total.  
  
Je me réveille, j'ai mal à la tête et je ne sais même pas où je suis. J'essaye de me redresser mais j'ai la tête qui tourne et finalement je retombe sur le lit. Je ferme les yeux tellement j'ai mal la tête et en plus j'ai froid. J'entends quelqu'un rentrer, mais je n'ouvre pas les yeux pour autant, je sens une main fraîche sur mon front. Je décide de quand même ouvrir les yeux pour voir qui c'est.   
  
« Heero ? »  
  
« Oui, comment te sens-tu ? »  
  
« J'ai froid et je me sens pas fort bien. »  
  
« C'est normal tu as de la fièvre. »  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »   
  
« Tu t'évanouis et j'ai décidé de te ramener chez moi. »  
  
« Merci. »   
  
« Au fait depuis quand n'as-tu pas mangé ? »  
  
« Heu ! »  
  
« Duo, te rends-tu compte qu'il y a au moins une semaine que tu n'as rien mangé. »  
  
« Et alors ? »  
  
« Tu as changé. »  
  
« Toi aussi. »  
  
« Je sais tout le monde me le dit. »  
  
« Ah !? »  
  
« Oui, je ne suis plus le soldat parfait comme tu disais. »  
  
« Je vois ça Hee-chan. Tu as tellement changé. »  
  
Là il me fait une chose que je pensais impossible chez lui, il me sourit.  
  
« Tu sais sourire ? »  
  
« Oui pourquoi tu croyais que je ne savais pas ? »  
  
« Tu n'en as jamais fait avant. »  
  
« Je ne pouvais pas, j'étais le soldat parfait. »  
  
« Oui, tu as raison. »  
  
« Duo ? »  
  
« Oui. »  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »  
  
« Mais rien. »  
  
« Pourquoi es-tu si maigre alors ? Et ne me mens pas s'il te plait. »  
  
« J'étais juste déprimé. »  
  
Je ne veux pas lui dire la véritable raison.  
  
« Tu es sûr ? »  
  
« Oui. »  
  
« D'accord, tu as faim ? »  
  
« Un peu. »  
  
Je le vois s'en aller et revenir avec une pizza. Il tire une chaise et s'installe près de mon lit. Il me donne une part que je commence à engloutir et puis une autre et encore une. Quand je finis d'engloutir la dernière, il me regarde en souriant.  
  
« Quoi ? » Demandais-je.  
  
« Encore heureux que tu avais juste un peu faim. » Dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.  
  
Comme ses yeux sont beaux et d'un bleu si profond !   
  
« Duo ? » Dit-il avec inquiétude.  
  
Je remarque qu'il est proche de moi, il n'est qu'à quelques centimètres de moi. Nos lèvres sont si proches, mais c'est à ce moment là que les paroles de J me reviennent en mémoire. Je m'écarte de lui à regret.   
  
« Je ne peux pas, désolé. » Dis-je en retenant mes larmes.  
  
« Pourquoi ??? » Dit-il en me criant dessus.  
  
« Je ne peux pas. »   
  
Mes larmes coulent sur mes joues. Il me prend dans ses bras. Comme je suis bien dans ses bras. Je voudrais y rester mais je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas qu'il souffre par ma faute. Il me caresse doucement les cheveux. J'arrête de pleurer, je veux m'éloigner de lui mais il m'en empêche et me demande :  
  
« Pourquoi Duo ? »   
  
Je sais qu'il est triste, je l'entends dans sa voix.   
  
« Pardonne-moi Hee-chan. »   
  
Je me dégage brutalement de son étreinte qui était pourtant si douce et je cours le plus vite  possible. Il crie après moi mais je ne dois pas me retourner. Je sors de chez lui et je continue de courir. Après être sûr d'être assez loin de chez lui, j'arrête. Je m'effondre sur le banc qui est tout près. Quelques heures plus tard, je décide qu'il serait temps de rentrer. Quand j'arrive à la maison, Hilde est devant la porte et quand elle me voit, elle me saute dessus.  
  
« Où étais-tu ?? » Demande-t-elle.  
  
« Parti faire un tour. »  
  
« Viens, on rentre. » Dit-elle en me prenant la main.  
  
Après avoir mangé, je me dirige vers ma chambre et je me laisse tomber sur mon lit totalement épuisé. Je m'endors immédiatement.   
  
Le lendemain, je me réveille avec une sensation de vide et en plus je suis toujours fiévreux. Encore heureux qu'Hilde n'ait rien vu. Elle entre dans ma chambre au moment où je me lève et quand elle voit que je n'ai pas l'air bien. Elle se dirige vers moi et pose sa main sur mon front.  
  
« Mais tu es brûlant ! » Dit-elle.  
  
« Ce n'est rien ma puce. »   
  
« Non Duo, je vais appeler un médecin et tu restes au lit. »  
  
Vaincu, je me rallonge dans mon lit en attendant patiemment que le médecin arrive. Une vingtaine de minutes après, il arrive enfin et là je reste bouche bée, ce n'est autre que Heero.  
  
« Comment vas-tu Duo ??? »  
  
« Heero, Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »  
  
« Je suis le docteur. »  
  
«Tu es docteur toi ? » Duo était trop dans les vapes pour s'étendre sur le sujet.  
  
« Oui. On va regarder ce que tu as. »  
  
Après dix minutes, Heero me dit que j'ai une petite grippe et que je dois garder le lit pendant une semaine.   
  
« Tu dois te reposer Duo, c'est promis ? »  
  
« D'accord c'est promis. »  
  
« Duo ? »  
  
« Hum ! »  
  
« Pourquoi t'es-tu enfui hier ? »  
  
« Heero, je… »  
  
« Dis-moi la vérité, tu ne m'aimes pas, c'est ça ? »  
  
Si tu savais comme je t'aime Heero. Je t'aime tellement  
  
« Je ne peux pas te le dire Hee-chan. »  
  
« Regarde-moi. » Dit-il.  
  
Je ne lève pas les yeux, je ne veux pas voir son regard. Tout d'un coup je sens sa main qui relève mon menton et mes yeux se plongent directement dans les siens.   
  
« Dis-moi pourquoi ? »  
  
« A cause du professeur J. »  
  
« Quoi !!!???? » Dit-il avec colère.  
  
Je baisse la tête, je ne voulais pas lire la déception dans ses yeux. Et encore une fois, il me releva mon visage et je vis dans ses yeux de la tendresse.  
  
« Duo, tu n'as rien à craindre de J. »  
  
« Tu ne comprends pas Hee-chan, il m'a dit que si je m'approchais encore de toi, il allait recommencer ton entraînement et je veux pas que tu souffres à cause de moi. Mon cœur ne le supporterait pas. » Dis-je en pleurant.  
  
Je le sens me prendre dans ses bras et il me berce doucement en me chuchotant des mots doux. J'arrête de pleurer. Il baisse la tête et il m'embrasse. Je sais que je ne devrais pas répondre à son baiser, mais pourtant je laisse entrer sa langue qui en profite pour taquiner la mienne. Il se sépare de moi et me chuchote à l'oreille :  
  
« Je t'aime. »  
  
« Moi aussi Hee-chan, je t'aime. Au fait, comment ça se fait que tu es médecin ? »  
  
« Après la guerre, je suis parti de chez J et comme dans mon entraînement j'avais suivi des cours de médecine,  j'ai décidé d'aider les autres. Au fait, ne t'inquiète pas pour J, il ne me fera pas de mal. Ni à moi, ni à toi. »  
  
« Ah bon ? »  
  
« Oui je l'ai envoyé dans un asile de fou. »  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
« Il voulait que je continue à travailler pour lui. Au début je ne voyais le mal, et j'ai continué de travailler pour lui. J'ai éliminé tant d'assassins pour protéger Réléna que, lorsque j'ai affronté une partisane d'une faction pour la réhabilitation de Khushrénada, je me suis rendu compte que J agissait comme OZ. Il imposait la dirigeante qu'il voulait, alors je l'ai quitté. Malheureusement pour moi, il m'a retrouvé et avait entrepris de recommencer mon entraînement. Je n'en lui ai pas laissé le temps, j'avais goûté à la liberté. Alors je l'ai drogué, j'ai fabriqué un faux dossier psychiatrique et je l'ai envoyé dans une maison où les plus grands fous qui existent sont gardés ! Après j'ai décidé de revenir sur terre pour te retrouver et t'avouer mes sentiments et sans Quatre, je n'y serai jamais arrivé puisque lui seul savait où tu étais. »  
  
« Donc je peux t'aimer sans qu'il puisse t'arriver quelque chose ? »  
  
« Mais bien sûr. »  
  
Je me jette dans ses bras et je l'embrasse en faisant passer tout l'amour que j'éprouve pour lui.  
  
« Je t'aime Hee-chan. »  
  
« Je t'aime Duo. »

  
**FIN**

  
Voilà c'est fini. Une petite review SVP.  
  
@+  
  
Cora


End file.
